


Balancing Act

by DifferentChild



Series: Single Mom Pidge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Character Death, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Doctor Katie Holt is one of the top scientists at the Garrison. Life is hard enough when you have a job that is very demanding but when you add being a single parent on top of it? What about time to herself?Pidge does her best to balance it all but sometimes that's a bit harder than it sounds. Especially when trying to keep it all separate.With her daughter starting Kindergarten that's going to get even harder.





	1. The Mysterious Dr. Holt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taracrinkles2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/gifts).

Standing in front of a ship, analyzing it, was resident genius Dr. Katie Holt.

Youngest, brightest, you name it. 

But she wasn't perfect. Everyone made mistakes. Some joked that she just never slept because they saw her when they came in. Others say they'd see her late sometimes. Especially if the mistake was hers.

Katie simply worked hard when she was there. Had to make the most of her time. She was also notorious for taking work home.

Also incredibly private. 

No one do all that much about her other than her professional standing. There were very few that were around when she was younger because There had been a large transfer of people in-and-out a few years ago.

People were moved to a different division And they created another facility elsewhere where they took a lot of their elder members to get established. One would think they would want the younger ones but they had new ones to train there so they had the older folks go and help train the new ones.

They have no idea if she opted to stay or if she was told to stay. All they do is that she was one of the ones left from before period as a result they knew nothing about her private life. The few that were there before didn't divulge.

Hunk couldn't help but stare at the woman in question. Her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a messy bun held together by pencils, glasses slipped down on the bridge of her nose as she studied something about the craft carefully.

Seeing what his friend was staring at, Lance swung an arm around him. "She's not interested but thanks for playing."

"Lanceeeee." Hunk whined, tossing the arm off. "How do you know and what are you even doing here anyway?" As a pilot, Lance didn't tend to come by to see the techies unless he needed something, it was food time, or quitting time. They were currently roommates, along with Lance's boyfriend Keith. He offered to move out when they moved in together, but was dismissed and told he could stay as long as he wanted. They weren't married or anything. Yet. 

Anyways.

"They've got a new plane for me! I get to fly that over there as soon as it's ready." Pointing to the one that said woman was working on.

That explained that. "Why do you think I'm interested? I was just admiring the plane, yea. "

"You're a terrible liar. And I told you, she's not interested. "

"How would you even know Lance?" He was in a committed relationship right now so he better not be flirting with anyone for he would go ahead and tell Keith. Best friends or not, cheating was a no no.

Flipping his short hair back dramatically to the best of his ability, Lance replied. " Because I tried a few years ago and she shut me down so fast. Plus everyone I've heard of that has even tried to talk to her outside of work has pretty much failed. You want to chit chat? Very select few."

" Some people just get really focused Lance. You can't judge her because she likes her job."

"Dude, seriously. Stop wasting your time."

Before Hunk could protest, the woman in question walked over in their direction. "McClain?"

"That's me!"

"It'll be ready for piloting tomorrow. We want to run some diagnostics overnight."

Without giving him a chance To ask questions or complain, her watch beeped and she walked off.

"What the hell??!!! It was supposed to be ready! And then she just walks off? Who does she think she is?!!"

Holding Lance back was an important job at times like this. He had quite the temper. "Hey! Don't start turning into Keith! You always give him a hard time about losing his cool!!!"

"Ugh. Fineeeee." He pulled out of Hunk's restraint, huffing. "I'll see you in a bit. Gonna go grab Mullet and then we'll see you in a bit."

Lance stormed off, pouting. 

Meanwhile Hunk just watched Doctor Katie Holt as she grabbed her things in headed out.

What a mystery...that he was determined to find out.


	2. Last Day of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie picks up her daughter from preschool and they discuss first day fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another update! I'm currently really feeling this one (other Voltron works not abandoned, no fears!) so updates may be more frequent? It also depends on if I can shake this cough. 
> 
> Well, enjoy!

The preschool/daycare she chose within the city, as most all were. But it was surrounded by a nice play area.

Fiona had been there since she was a baby. They always planned ahead of time and scope it out to make sure they knew where she will go after her maternity leave was up. But this was different. The last day before she started kindergarten. 

Katie pulled up front and part before getting out. Security was another thing she appreciated here. They were very careful, checking IDs before letting people in the pick up the children. She didn't need cameras in every room to tell her what was going on because those could be hacked. But an old fashioned person at the desk checking up the idea held up to the camera? Perfect

Besides, the list of who could pick out her daughter was short. Her, her parents, her grandparents on either side (Nonna and Nonno, Nana and Grandad) if they were ever in town, Sean's parents (who lived elsewhere), Matt, Shiro, and Keith. Given that most of the time those extended family members weren’t around? The list got smaller. 

"How was she today Jessica?" Katie asked the woman at the front desk. She may not have been her daughter's classroom teacher every staff member knew her daughter because that little girl was just as smart as mom.

“Fine. We had a special fun last day of summer! Lana can tell you more about how she did with that. But all the kids had a great time.”

“Thanks.” This facility certainly went above and beyond. The balance between learning and fun was a good one, not too overwhelming for her shy little one and not too boring either.

Walking back, Fiona was easily spotted as the lone redhead in her classroom. 

"Mommy!" It was like the girl had a 6th sense. Katie KNEW how to walk quietly. How else could she sneak up on her brother?

"Hi piccola. Go ahead and grab your things."

Lana had been on the floor playing with the few left. Katie often came later so it was no surprise. “She did great today. We got to use the splash pad, drew with sidewalk chalk, played a lot outside. Don't worry I made sure she had sunscreen on!"

Fiona was even paler than her mother, taking after her ¾ Irish part than her ¼ Italian. Not that Katie was really much darker despite being half.

"I appreciate it. Sunburn on the 1st day of school would not be a great experience." Know the 1st day of school was going to be hit or miss in general because her daughter was very shy.

"Will Nana and Nonno be home?" Fiona love living with her grandparents. It was like extra fun. Plus they cook better than her mom.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

"We'll see her after school?"

What was another thing she was grateful for a. They had an after care program where the boss would pick her up at school and take her back to the center so that she could have somewhere familiar to wait for mom to be done with work. Katie did her best to be the one to pick her daughter up any given day that occasionally she did require the help of family.

" Not tomorrow. Tomorrow I’ll pick her up.”

“Yay!!”

“But otherwise yes. We'll see you on Thursday." Who starts school in the middle of the week?

“See you then! Bye Fiona!”

“Bye Ms. Lana!”

Gathering her daughter and the preschool backpack, Katie led them out to the car where she buckled her daughter in and started the familiar drive home.

“Remember Fi, tomorrow is the day you go to Kindergarten. Remember?”

They hadn’t got to meet her teacher beforehand, much to Pidge’s dismay. Her family had been busy and she had been under the weather. Everyone was busy with work. Even sick she’d been trying to work from home. IT was like a repeat of her own school years. It wasn’t like Fiona minded. She was nervous anyway. But they’d received the school supply list via email, as she’d filled out the parent contact sheet when signing her up, so they got everything. It was all packed in her new Kindergarten backpack.

“I remember.” Was the quiet answer.

“What are you worried about? Let’s talk about it and we can try to squash any worries.”

Fiona was much shyer than her mother, more friendly, but just as intelligent. “I won’t know anyone.”

“You don’t know that. Some of the kids from your Preschool will go there so maybe you’ll be in class with them. Even if not, you’ve got 2 of your 3 cousins from Uncle Matt going there. Ciara will be in 2nd Grade and Akira will be in 4th. And Giuditta went there already. So they can tell you all about it.” Knowing what to expect was half the battle.

“What if my teacher is mean?” A common fear at the beginning of the year.

“Then we’ll face that if it happens. Kindergarten teachers aren’t usually mean. But I promise, if that happens, talk to me and we’ll do everything we can to teach the teacher how to be nice or get you a new teacher.” Pidge, as her brother teasingly started calling her, would not sit idly and let her daughter get bullied by anyone. She was teaching her to stand up for herself but that was a work in progress.

“What if it’s too hard?”

That resulted in a snort. “Fiona Rachele Holt-Mahoney, seriously? You’re the smartest kid I know. It will NOT be too hard for you.”

“You promise?” 

“On Uncle Matt’s appetite.”

Giggles. “Mommmmmmm.”

Pidge always tried to find ridiculous, yet accurate, things to swear or promise upon. It would make her daughter laugh and it was a ritual now. “It’s true. Your uncle will eat until he throws up because his eyes are bigger than his stomach!”

“Grosss.” But it had done the trick. She wasn’t as nervous anymore, too busy laughing at the picture in her head.

“We’re home. So let’s get dinner and clean up. Then story time.”

Dinner was a fairly routine thing. Whoever was home ate together, earlier because of Fiona’s bedtime, and then it was bath and bed for their littlest member. Unless of course, it wasn’t a school night. Then she had a little more leeway.

Colleen cooked, Katie carefully directed the subject away from school, and Fiona took her bath without complaint.

All clean, Pidge carried her to her room and tucked her in tightly, reading a Brave chapter book to her. Honestly, Katie had tried to impress upon her that they were Irish not Scottish but she still loved the strong princess. ‘Because she has red hair like me!’ Tonight wasn’t the night to read one of their more intense bedtime stories.

Despite her earlier woes, Fiona was fast asleep before they finished the chapter. Apparently all that worrying had worn her out.

Sighing and closing the book, the scientist kissed her daughter goodnight on the forehead before creeping out so as not to wake her. 

How did I get so lucky?

And would she still feel that way after the first day of school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty much exclusively mom stuff! Most chapters will probably be a mix but there may be some that will be one or the other. If you have any requests, shoot them my way in a comment!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @musiclostinthought or @littlegreenpidgeon if you wanna talk or RP! I'm friendly and I love to chat Voltron!


	3. First Day of Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona's first day of school! But mom is struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

The next morning, Pidge's alarm went off earlier than usual. First day of school meant lots to do. She'd packed Fiona's favorite lunch the night before, knowing herself not to be a morning person. Clothes were picked out BY the girl in question. Katie firmly believed in letting her daughter have autonomy to pick her own clothes so long as weather allowed and they were age appropriate. The second part was never a problem at 5. Weather? Occasionally but leggings or a jacket were usually the compromise. 

Showering and putting on HER first day of school outfit, okay she was just dropping her off but it was her first time meeting the teacher. And other parents could get judgy. They already judged her often when they found out she was a single mom. That was a WHOLE different argument to have with them.

After teeth and hair were brushed, she made her way downstairs to start breakfast. Having a kid forced you to learn at least SOME basic cooking skills. Her schedule was different than her parents and no need to make her night owl father or will push herself too far busy mom to get up sooner. Belgian waffles weren't that hard anyways.

Fiona had an alarm they'd been practicing with but it was no guarantee. She'd slept through alarms for years. Matt was worse. When thinking about things like that she actually felt bad for Shiro. With the waffles ready, Pidge made her way upstairs to fetch her daughter. If the alarm went off too long it'd wake Colleen. 

"Morning piccola. It's time to get ready for school." No response. 

Showers and baths were done at night. Fiona was a midday person. Not morning like Nana but not evening like the other 3 Holts. So they helper put her to sleep. Mornings were just getting dressed and brushing teeth.

Normally Katie did evenings too but she had to be on her BEST for all the new parents and the teacher. She shouldn't care, wouldn't soon enough. But if it made things easier for her daughter? She'd do anything. 

"Wakey wakey." A small whine this time. 

"Or the tickle monster is going to get you!" A tickly wake up call always did the trick. Sam used to do it to her. 

"Ahhh!!!" But it was laughter. Not fear. Pidge had tried the same thing on her eldest niece but that hadn't gone too well. Experiences from very early childhood before Matt and Shiro got her. Fiona, on the other hand, had been raised exclusively by Katie. With occasional help from extended family. Something Pidge made a point to try and avoid. If they offered maybe but if they didn't she didn't want to force her a. She chose to have a kid. They were kind enough to let her move back in. 

That thing matter now. All that mattered was her daughter's smile and laugh as she woke up on her 1st day of Kindergarten.

" Time to get up for real now. I think I might know what's For breakfast if you get ready fast enough. Or mommy could turn In to Uncle Matt and eat at all."

"Mommyyyyy

"

That just made the little girl laugh more. Her mother was serious. Why she? "Wait, what is it??!!"

"Mmm I dunno. You'll have to brush your teeth and Get dressed if you want to know."

Since her daughter were still 5 she often had to help with both of those tasks so it also depended on her but if she wasn't moving and she wasn't going to make her until it was getting ready to leave time period she'd have to learn to get ready when told.

"Ok! I'm up!" Shoes trying to get her daughter to at least attempt it on her own before she intervened. She knew that she'd still need the help, But learning the methods was a good start.

By the time page walked income or her daughter had more to place the necessary on the toothbrush but at least she had the truth phrase all the brush.

" A little less next time but you're getting their. All right remember we gotta brush all our teeth on the outside and the inside.”

While there were no fights on the first day of school outfit, and breakfast was a hit. “WAFFLES!”

The major obstacle still remained: going to school.

Fiona was quiet in the car, a bit unusual for the little one. Pidge could get lost in thought or ramble about her interests for ages. But Fiona was more outspoken with familiar people. She could be a regular chatterbox with her close family and friends. Quiet as a mouse with strangers. But this was her, she was mom!

“You doing okay back there?”

A nod but then the 5-year-old remembered mommy wasn’t supposed to look back while driving. She learned that when she wanted to show mommy stuff. “Yea...just scared.”

“We talked about this. Ciara and Akira will be there. We’re going to meet your teacher together. If something’s wrong you can always go to the teacher.” If that wasn’t true Pidge would fight the school so hard. “And, you can call me if you need me. I’ll have my phone on me and it won’t be on sound but it’ll be on vibrate in my pocket. Remember, what are the steps we take to fix a problem?”

“We try to talk to the person…

We try to walk away.

We talk to a grown up.  
We talk to a different grown up…

Then I can call Mommy.”

This was a tested method that worked throughout her preschool years and aligned with their philosophies so it was drilled into her by now.

“The only exceptions to that are if someone is hurt really bad physically or emotionally.” Because she knew that emotional well being was important and especially hard to instill. She was doing her best to make sure her daughters feelings were validated even if she was bad at this stuff. Pidge had done a LOT of research on how the hell to parent as her daughter grew up. Far more than she ever anticipated. Sean would be so much help here.

“I know mommy. But I’m still scared. Is it okay to still be scared?”

Nothing was gonna work, huh? “Of course Fi. You can always still be scared. So long as you know that, it’s always okay to feel things.” 

“K.”

The rest of the ride continued in this kind of silence. It wasn’t all that far to school in general, but it felt like an eternity this way.

Upon arriving, Katie fought for a parking spot along with seemingly every other Kindergarten parent and half of the others who were trying to walk their kids in day 1. This was not a good sign of mornings to come and they were here EARLY.

Luckily, she caught a spot that was hidden amongst 2 larger cars and slid in. “You gotta crawl up here to get out kiddo but at least we’re here.”

After an interesting bit of almost stepping on her mother’s face, they had achieved the goal of exiting the car.

Phone out, she sent off a text to her brother. 

‘Where are you guys? 

Fi and I just found a spot and I’m sure it’d be REALLY comforting to her to have her cousins and favorite Uncle around.’

Matt chuckled at the message. 

One, because he was her only brother if that was where this was going.

Two, he knew his sister hated crowds so it was just as much for her as his niece.

‘Giu’s taking the bus because she’s soooo grown up now.  
I’ve got Akira and Ciara with me in the cafeteria. I saved you a spot.

Shiro had a flare up so he had to stay home. :(‘

“Uncle Matt’s in the cafeteria having breakfast with Ciara and Akira. Do you wanna go see them before we go to class?”

“YEA!” 

Glad she’s excited about something. 

Finding the place wasn’t too hard as she’d come for special events before. Benefits of having nieces and a nephew that went to the same school.

Matt was tall and distinct, easy to spot. But the funny thing she noticed was that it seemed like he was currently being surrounded by women...presumably mothers. Single mothers? Katie snickered as she made her way with Fi through the breakfast line before heading over.

“Having fun?”

“PIDGE!” The older sibling called out in excitement, using her childhood nickname. “Hi Fiona! Why don’t you two sit here? Right here.” Patting the seat for emphasis.

“Sorry ladies! Gotta go socialize. Family and all. Bye!!!!” Most of them got the hint and left, though a few had to be...directed back towards their children.

“Single moms?”

“Single moms.” He nodded in frustration. “Please don’t ever do that to a guy. Ever.”

Katie snorted. “Me? Do that? I don’t think so.”

“Why were those mommies talking to you Uncle Matt?”

“Cause Tou-san’s not here.” Akira replied sadly. He wanted his father here too. Papa was great but BOTH was safer, better.

Ciara loved them both and Papa was more likely to let her get away with things so there was that. She swing her legs happily in her new dress for school, eating her breakfast with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Shiro’s not feeling well. A bad one?”

“Dunno how bad yet. I’ll go back and check on him after I get these two to their new classrooms. I told him not to even try this. He was dizzy and almost fell over just trying to stand up this morning so I made sure he called out then got them ready.” If his husband’s day didn’t start with an obnoxiously early jog, that was usually a hint. Or they’d been...busy the night before.

Shiro was stubborn about his illness but Matt made sure that his husband was cared for (even if is husband didn’t always behave willingly). 

“Tell him to feel better. And let me know if you need anything.”

Matt nodded and finished up his meal.

Breakfast was nearly over by the time they arrived so she encouraged Fiona to finish up her food and made note of the timing for future days. Thankfully she’d cooked at home so it wasn’t an issue but some days it might be needed.

Here they separated and Pidge walked her daughter down the Kindergarten hallway. While it looked theoretically appealing, honestly she found it a mess. Fiona was clinging to mom, too busy to look up.

“Honey, look around. There’s lots of colors on the wall. The whole hall has a theme. And each classroom is a part of it. See? They’re all Dr. Seuss. You like Dr. Seuss.” Of course Katie used to critique the books as a child but her daughter could see past the fantastical and enjoy things more. So said the woman that enjoyed fantasy and anime but that was different.

Such a common theme really for young children, but if it would make her daughter happy then it wasn’t the worst.

Fiona sniffed a bit, wiping away some of her tears to peek at them while still clinging to her mother. It was kind of cool...but this was still a new school and Fiona wasn’t the most outgoing at first. She took some time to warm up but then she was good! Her mother was bold and cautious in a different way.

But in some ways this was quite similar. Katie had been excited for school though.

They reached the classroom and the elder Holt bit her lip while the younger one was clinging. It would just get worse if she let her keep going but if she left like this? Lose lose.

A smiling young woman came up to them. She seemed nice enough but a bit...perky.

“Hi there! I’m Mrs. Brown. Your other teacher is in the classroom already. Her name is Mrs. Woods. Would you like to come in?”

Too forward for Fiona as she slid behind her mother this time, no longer clinging beside.“She’s a bit shy.”

“Not a problem! How about you both come on in?”

Grandiose plans of getting to work early since she’d be leaving early was happening. But her daughter was more important.

Stil early enough, she walked in with her daughter clinging behind her. “Look. They’ve got some books out. And legos. And they’re coloring. You like coloring.”

Fiona nodded. Coloring was fun.

“Want to try that?” Fi was simple. A lot simpler than her. But not? No Holt was ever truly simple. But she was a kid. Kids liked to color and draw. She hadn’t but most did. She liked to write more.

They walked over to the table and she squeezed herself into one of the child sized chairs. It was easier than it should’ve been but still small.

Fiona chose to sit in her mother’s lap rather than sit independently.

Baby steps.

The teachers didn’t seem phased at all by the behavior so that likely indicated she wasn't the first.

After a few minutes, Katie slyly suggested she needed to talk to the teacher for a minute, leaving Fiona to color alone. The girl was thankfully absorbed so with the promise of only a brief break, she didn't fuss. 

"Sorry about that. She's pretty shy but generally well behaved."

"It's alright. The first day is often hard. So long as she can manage on her own after you leave then she'll be fine."

That was a question. Daycare had been a bit rough at first but she'd been at the same one since she was a baby. Up through preschool and PreK. So they were like family. The afterschool program was also there so she would be fine in the afternoon. 

"We're a...close knit family." One way of putting it. She herself had similar issues at a young age. "She takes a bit of time but she will warm up. And when she does, she'll be fine. If you run into any issues you can call me. She's got 2 cousins here. One in 1st grade and the other in 4th. Ciara and Akira Holt-Shirogane. I have their class info. I filled out that for siblings on the form but noted that they're cousins. My brother's kids. " 

Pidge handed over the paperwork that she'd made sure was emailed to her. "You seem quite...prepared. Why didn't you come to the meet and greet? It would've been a great introduction!" Mrs. Brown queried, still overly cheery for the scientist's liking.

"I was sick and she cried at the thought of going without me, even if it was with her Uncles or Grandparents." It was the truth. Fi had begged to stay with mommy.

"I see…" The tone was a bit more skeptical and Pidge would fight her if needed. Colleen had threatened a hospital visit because even as an adult, she was her little girl. So she wasn't just down with a little sniffle. "Well I'm sure she'll do wonderfully. We'll see you at the end of the day mom!" With that the teacher pushed Katie out of the room, rather abruptly, and shut the door.

That was not how it usually went from her memories or Matt and Shiro's experiences. They'd be having a talk. But she had to get to work and she didn't hear Fiona in distress so...well maybe she could stick around a few more minutes. No. I need to trust her...Fiona was a big girl who could speak for herself. 

It's what she'd wanted at that age and they were similar enough. Plus she'd made it CLEAR on the paperwork to call or text for any issues.

If I don't leave now, I never will. With one more look and listen at her daughter's classroom, Pidge walked out and headed to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was tedious for some reason.
> 
> I struggled so hard with it and between being sick and school on top of that? Time got away.
> 
> But here it is! 
> 
> Next chapter should have more Hunk!


	4. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge frets about Fiona's first day and begins a new work relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy. Sorry guys! It's been a while. Life happened. But I'm back and got another chapter about done after this. Then starting on the one afte! Got more planned out now so thanks for being patient!
> 
> Dedicated to my newest reviewer: CahiraCelosial !

Work was the same. Other than the distraction that was Fiona’s first day of school.

Pidge couldn’t focus without wondering how her daughter was doing. Was she happy? Crying? Making friends? Reverting to not speaking? Or Italian? Gaelic? Was she wanting her? Or feeling awkward about not having two parents?

Years ago she would have laughed if someone told her she’d ever be like this. Being a mom? Not even the single mom part. That wasn’t the big shock. Well, it was but not for the reasons people thought. 

  
Katie grew up focused on her interests, on science. She was brash, abrasive, uncaring about societal norms, not people. Intelligence beyond her physical age, it had been hard to connect to her peers. Long ago she’d resigned herself to probably being alone. Friends were nice. But romance wasn’t ever on the agenda. Neither was a kid.

A lot of things happened since then but Fiona was probably the best thing to happen to her.

Unfortunately being a mom meant worrying. Katie had always, mostly, only had to worry about herself. She’d cared about her family and worried about them, but they were older than her. More responsible in her mom’s case. She sometimes said she had three children because even though her father was a high ranking Military commander and top scientist, he could get so lost in his work sometimes…

With Fiona in the picture she was more focused on someone else than herself for the first time in her life. Sometimes it was weird. But mostly it was good for her.

Except now. When she couldn’t focus on work.

* * *

  
  


Despite his protests the day before, Hunk caught himself staring at the famed scientist again. What was it about her that drew his eyes? It wasn’t just her appearance, very professional, but quite attractive in and of itself. It was her brain. Her knowledge. Her dedication to her work. There was more to her than just her job and he wanted to find out. In all honesty, even though yesterday was the first time anyone noticed, or told him, it wasn’t the first time he’d looked at her like that.

However it wouldn’t be the last. And it seemed like he was due to be caught again as his best friend was swinging by again, eager to get himself in that ship. “Still making googly eyes at her?”

Startled, Hunk turned and nearly dropped his tablet. Thankfully not because those things were precious but he still pouted. “Don’t sneak up on me!!”

“O come on hermano, it’s fun! Besides, my ship should be ready!!!”_ Hopefully_. If the lady scientist his friend had a crush on didn’t put the brakes on it again.

Ironically it was Lance that got Pidge’s attention. Mostly because it was work related.

“McClain. Your ship’s ready but,” she held a finger up before he could dash towards it. “It's experimental tech. Report any bugs or concerns immediately. I don't care how badly you want to fly it if there's a problem we need to check it and fix it."

Waving her off, he nodded again, ready to dart when she stopped him again. "Read the damn manual that comes with it. You have a reputation for ignoring that advice and I will not stand for it. This is experimental so you need to know what you are dealing with at all times and you need to know what is normal. If you have any questions, I'll be here."

She walked off, heading to work on a different project. They'd needed her because of her robotics expertise with this particular prototype ship. 

Lance deflated as she killed the mood. "Why do I have to go READ when I could just DO?" He'd never been one to read the instructions. 

"Just...at least look them over. Okay? Listen to her. Experimental tech is no joke."

"Yea yea. I'm gonna go look inside while they move it to the runway!!" It had been in a large section of the lab and thankfully there was an easyish way out. They planned for this.

The elusive Dr. Katie Holt was on his mind again. He saw her working on a computer. Time to make his move. Professionally. 

"Sorry about Lance. He's a bit of an eager beaver but he's a good pilot. He won't crash it though. He's way better with actual planes than his simulator scores. "

_ Idiot.  _ He'd intended to talk about the craft or what she was working on. But ended up talking about his friend instead. 

"So I've heard." Keith was always defending his 'dumbass' boyfriend. She'd heard hours of it before.

Ah, she probably heard more because she didn't gossip. "Yea. Well like I said. He'll do your work justice."

And there it was. He was putting his foot in his mouth again. 

"You're Garrett. Engineering. You did the engine for that."

She knew him!!! He beamed. "Ah, yea. Apparently they wanted the computing done side-by-side or I would have probably done that as well. Not to say that your work you are amazing you have an incredible reputation. I'm just familiar with computing too."

" Yeah? Maybe you can help me figure out Where my error is. Sometimes it's hard to spot a problem in your own work."

And given her distraction with Fiona, it was even harder.

Shockingly it only took Hunk all of 5 or 10 minutes to figure out what the issue was and correct it.

" It was this line here. It should have been one below the work itself was flawless just in the wrong position."

" It's not flawless if there was a flaw." She paused realizing that was probably not the appropriate response to somebody who helped her get back on track. 

" Thanks. Katie Holt. Robotics and computing " She offered her hand in what was a customary greeting because she knew that period she just didn't often bother with it.

"Hunk Garrett. Computing and engineering"

He couldn't believe this period she was actually talking to him.

"So you’re good with engineering, huh? They want me to make a new spacecraft, different than the last one. Another prototype. I’d rather work WITH the person doing the engine this time. You took over for some jackass halfway through. But your work held up with the tests I was running. How about you work with me on this? Competence is important.”

“Yes.” Hunk didn’t even have to think about it. Not only was it a good professional opportunity, anyone would be dumb not to work with their youngest and brightest, but it was also good personally. It would give him a chance to get to know her. A chance to actually find out who she was outside of work. Or at least outside of seeing her around the lab.   
  
Katie raised an eyebrow but nodded. That was quite fast but she would take it. He had solid work to back him up. “Alright. We’ll start tomorrow as I’ve got some other things to finish up today and I’ll brief you tomorrow.” She turned around to continue her work, not noticing the enormous grin on Hunk’s face.

He beamed as he walked away, almost bouncing through the lab. He would be working with THE Dr. Katie Holt. This was great. Fantastic. His day was made.

* * *

  
  
Hours passed quickly, though not quick enough for the worried mom, and Katie left early to pick up Fiona.

Everything had been running through her brain all day so she was relieved when it was over. Soon she could ask her how the day went, grill the teacher, and figure things out.

  
Then she could focus professionally in the coming days. She liked to keep work at work unless she could explain things to Fiona or not until her daughter was asleep. MUCH different than when she wasn’t a parent. 

The drive felt like an eternity but it was really only 15 minutes. After parking, Katie grabbed her phone and wallet, sticking them in her coat pocket, and locking the car, she walked into the building.

Several other children were being picked up in car rider. Teachers were shepherding children towards the busses. 

Thankfully the Kindergarten hallway was distinct and the scientist easily found her daughter’s room.

Several of the children had already been taken to car rider, or the buses. A few remained for the second load or for parents to pick them up. It was Kindergarten so this wasn’t particularly unusual for the first day. Normally they prefered car rider but there was some leniency the first week.

Katie squared her shoulders and walked in, eyes locking right on her daughter.

“Mommy!!” The red-headed girl ran up to her mother as the 20something knelt to embrace her daughter. 

“Hi baby. How was school today?”

“It was…”

“Ms. Holt?” The teacher interrupted the exchange, not wanting this to get too far before she had a chance to get a word in.   
  
“DOCTOR Holt. And yes?” Proud of her title, Katie wouldn’t let this shit go on.

“Fiona, if you could play for a few more minutes, I need your mommy for something.” Fional was reluctant, looking to her mother for confirmation.

Pidge nodded, giving her daughter the needed reassurance.   
  
The teacher looked at her, eyes never leaving Katie. “Sit down DOCTOR Holt. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Next chapter you FINALLY get to find out about Fiona’s daddy! Hehe. You get to find out about the mysterious Sean! But the specifics may be left out, but still still. More will be revealed. Though you get to find out where he is!
> 
> Also thanks again Tara for putting up with my crazy!


	5. New Partner/End of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona's teacher has a few...questions? Concerns? Comments. For Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope every had/is having a happy holiday! If you don't celebrate anything, enjoy the hopefully positive vibes?

“Sit down _Doctor_ Holt, we need to talk.”

With Fiona safely out of ear shot, Katie turned to the teacher. “About what?” 

Was Fiona okay? She’d been in pre-K. She knew how to behave. She knew the rules. She knew English, had she reverted to Italian? Gaelic? Katie personally wasn’t fluent in Gaelic but Sean had teasingly taught her more. 

“Is everything alright with Fiona?” Her daughter was her number one priority. Even above her own well being.   
  
Mrs. Brown sighed. “She seems rather shy, as you said this morning. Which is part of the concern. She got along well enough when she participated. As some do, she cried for a portion of the morning before settling in about midday.”

  
“Ah, yea. I don’t think she’s past the no nap part yet.”   
  
“Well it wasn’t just in the midday period that she got cranky. Several of them struggled at that time. She didn’t want to share at first but we coaxed more information out of her. We drew our families to try and get the children comfortable since everyone wanted to talk about them. A getting to know you activity book they started. “   
  
She knew where this was going. “She drew herself and you. Which was sweet. She drew her Uncles?” There was a pause for clarification.   
  
“Yea, my brother and his husband. Possibly his brother too depending on how many “adults” there were in there.”   
  
“Right.” At least she didn’t seem to be judging her for that. Matt was her big brother and he’d die for her. But like hell she would let anyone bash him or Shiro. They were fantastic. Other than Shiro’s cooking skills.

“Well, she drew them. And her cousins. And her grandparents.”   
  
“My parents.”   
  
Yes.” The teacher’s voice seemed to be getting more hesitant.

“A few of the kids asked her where her father was and she said he went away when she was a baby? I quickly changed the topic but it will likely raise some questions.”

Katie sucked in a breath, it had come sooner than she’d hoped. “You want to know what she means.”

“That...would be the question, yes.” Clearly Mrs. Brown was uncomfortable because this could mean any number of things. The response she got was not what she expected.

“Sean is dead.” 

“W-what?” Mrs. Brown paled. 

“"I mean what I said. He's dead. There's nothing I can do to bring him back. Yes there was a body. This isn't like some weird fantasy novel where they couldn't find one and then suddenly they're alive. No. He's dead. And buried. And I deal with it. She's as well adjusted a kid as she can be. She’s only got one living parent, but she’s got 2 grandparents that she also lives with. She’s got the best goddamn brother of mine, uncle to her on the planet. A dorky Uncle who is probably almost as bad a workaholic as I was before I had her. She’s got 3 cousins in her immediate vicinity that she sees regularly. We have extended family that she gets to see several times a year. She’s bilingual, will be trilingual if Sean’s mom has anything to say about it. She’s smart as a computer, and she’s healthy. She’s happy. What’s the problem?”

Maybe it was a bit TOO blunt. Not in her mind, but apparently. Katie had a hard time dealing with the situation sometimes. There were definitely nights where she curled up and cried after her daughter went to bed. She missed him. It was hard finding someone who LOVED her for WHO she was. Not her appearance. Not using her for her brains. But he TRULY appreciated her for who she was. 

“I...I’m sorry.” Some of the parents had already started declaring how things ‘would be’ in their child’s classroom. Or should be. This was not what she’d thought. 

“I already said there’s nothing that can be done. It’s a fact. He died when she was little. She doesn’t remember him. Is there anything else?”

Katie’s bluntness was throwing her as she was a Kindergarten teacher. This wasn’t the typical response or type of answer she got from the parent of a five-year-old. “I, ah, yes. I wanted to go over the forms...The contact information and the information releases?”   
  
THAT she could handle without emotional breakdown potential. That was easy. Despite her cool exterior, Katie did have a bigger heart than it seemed. It was just..selective? She didn’t want bad things to happen to others either, she was just complicated.

“Contact information.   
  
My cell is primary. Then Email. Work phone is listed as a backup.

My mother’s cell, email, and work phone are listed.

Same with my father’s. Though sometimes he’s gone for work.”

Taking a breath, she continued. Katie had attached all this in addition to the form itself.    
  
“My brother’s information, and his husband are also listed.

You have a plethora of numbers to choose from. Though ALWAYS try mine first. Always. Without question.  If my grandparents are in town, or Sean’s mother, you’ll get their information. The people listed are authorized to pick her up.  Usually she’ll go to the daycare listed for their after school program."

This was also more information than usually provided. More people actually.

“Yes, and all of them are acceptable to contact?”

“Me first, the rest in order, in order of contact info provided. Sometimes because of work my dad or Shiro will be unable to answer. Usually the rest of us can have our phones close.” If her dad was in the labs then sure. He would answer. If it was a meeting? Well, probably no phones. If Shiro was up in the air then he wouldn’t be answering. If he was teaching or training then probably fine.

Since she was a mother, Katie RARELY left her phone away from her. Only if it was a meeting on a project, since they were all top secret, or if she was working on something that limited other technology being around it: ie magnetic items.

“And for the information release, you said no? Was that intentional?” Most parents said yes unless the children were in the system or other unusual circumstances. Since she said that Fiona’s father had passed, and even mentioned family of his, it was surely an accident.

“No.” This woman had no idea who she was dealing with. “It was intentional. I work for the Garrison. So does my immediate family. I work with computers. Do you KNOW how easily things can be hacked? Traced? How many predators are out there?” Honestly the fact that her parents gave her so much access was ridiculous. She’d done a lot of dumb stuff. 

When Fiona was old enough to understand things better, the dangers and the inner workings of computers and the internet, THEN she’d have more free reign. Both Sam and Colleen laughed at her sometimes for this. Because she never imagined, if she had kids, that she’d be this type of parent.

“Uh, well, we just post them to the school’s social media occasionally. And our class webpage! Sometimes on the school’s webpage as well but it’s all secure.”

Pidge scoffed at that statement. “Secure my ass.”

“LANGUAGE!” Mrs. Brown did not appreciate such wording in a Kindergarten classroom.

Fiona was used to it.

Thankfully none of the kids heard anything because she had mumbled it. Katie had that much sense.

“It’s not secure. And my answer stands. If I can hack into any of this stuff then the answer is no.”

This would be a hard sell. “We usually use an app to communicate about things to parents…”   
  
“That’s fine.We can do that. Just nothing else. No sharing that info with others. I will help make sure your device is secure. But that’s it. Private communication about my child. Nothing public. “ Her Pre-K still did things old school or digital, depending on parent preference. She chose paper and they were happy to do it. It was a personal touch they said. She valued the privacy.

Mrs. Brown could tell she wasn’t going to get any further. “Alright. I’ll send you the invitation to sign up via email. But if you reconsider…”   
  
“I’m good. Sharing the photos with me is fine. You don’t need to share them with others.” Again, once her daughter was old enough to understand make choices for herself. “Is there anything else?”

“Uh…” She thought about the thing Fiona included on her drawing. “The two uncles?”   
  
Pidge snorted. “That? Like I said. That’s my brother Matt. He’s married to my idiot brother-in-law who’s a pilot. I swear the two of them go together in some ways but you look at them and my twig brother and that beefcake gym rat? So weird.” Preferring to mock her older sibling with different terminology, Pidge was aware that this was a Kindergarten classroom.   
  
“Right…” Now Mrs. Brown was at a loss for words. “I’m not sure any of the other children have mentioned…”   
  
“If it’s a problem, talk to me. Not her. She loves her Uncle and I support my idiotic brother all the way. And his husband’s brother is kinda my friend and he needs to get down with the ring already and make his boyfriend a fiance. Sexuality isn’t a concern in our household.” If this became an issue, Katie would stand her ground until her daughter ended up in a different classroom. Or Private school. But that was too ritzy. Public school was fine for most once they hit this age. “Now. Is there anything  _ ELSE? _ ” Her tone was shorter, less patient.

“I’ll watch Fiona but if there’s anything you can do to help her come out of her shell…”   
  
“Not likely something that can be fixed overnight.” Katie had been much the same way at that age, though less social even if she got more comfortable. Her focus had been on science and pretty much science alone. Family first for people.

Fiona still favored her family, she just needed to get comfortable. She was sweet as could be. How the hell she was Katie’s kid, that made her wonder sometimes. “Time. Just give her space, time, and make her feel welcome. Like you’d do for any of them. Fi likes her family and her cousins. Everyone else takes time. If that’s all, I need to get her home. I promised we could spend some time together since I took off early.”

As if she was listening in, which Pidge wouldn’t doubt for a damn second, Fiona came over. THAT was her kid, a snoop. “Hi Mama.”   
  
“Ready to go home baby?” Katie stood up, reaching out for her daughter.

It had taken a while. The baby years were strange and somewhat uncomfortable with the cries and what did she want?! The toddler years were hell because she got into everything and wanted to do things but she couldn’t explain it yet. Once she started to talk? Pidge settled into a routine with her. This was a good age.   
  
“Yea! Are we gonna go see Zio Matt and Uncle Shiro?”   
  
“Not today sweetie. Maybe tomorrow. I wanted to spend time just you and me, okay?”   
  
“Okay!”

Fiona turned around, holding her mother’s hand. “Bye Mrs. Brown.”   
  
With that, they walked off.

  
The teacher was stunned as that was the most comfortable she’d seen the girl since her mother left...with her mother back. They had a long road ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Pidge is THAT parent. Is anyone surprised? 
> 
> ______  
Sorry it's been so long - life.
> 
> Lots going on in my roommate situation but I'm back! Things will be good in the new year. Clean, fresh start. I'm glad for it so I can feel safe again. @_@ 
> 
> For now I take solace in fanfiction!
> 
> Love me and leave me a review?

**Author's Note:**

> Chaper 1 is done!
> 
> I hope you enjoy a. I'm also working on a prequel so You can find out just what happened to make her a single Long. That will most likely be a shorter fake but I could always expand upon it by request.
> 
> Or maybe it will just get locked in here. Who knows? I am super excited for this in super inspiring so hit me up with kudos and comments so I know what you think!


End file.
